The Organization's Army
=Forces= Generals *Baron Zemo *Gaston *Red Skull *Shan Yu *Lady Tremaine *Tarakudo *Ikazuki *The Oni Generals *Baron Von Strucker *Grim Reaper (Avengers) *Fung *Boss Wolf *Abomination *Commander Vrallin. *Queen of Hearts (Discharged due to her anger and incompetence. And no real knowledge of warfare.) Heartless For the most part, Heartless have been mostly replaced with the more effective Grunts, SynthBorgs, Decepticons, and other aspects of the Org's army. Although, despite this, Heartless of various types can still be found in the Org's employment, usually as easy to use disposable minions for certain members of the Org, who have higher status than most villains. Pureblood Shadow Neoshadow Female Shadow Gargoyle Shadow Hunter Angel Shadow Darkball Invisible Gigant Shadow Brute Shadow Dragon Shadow Emblem Soldier Air Soldier Scorch Soldier Sniper Soldier Rocket Soldier Aero-Soldier Lance Soldier Large Body Large Armor Large Rhino Armored Knight Surveillance Robot Morning Star Wizard Defender Wyvern Bookmaster Assault Rider Rapid Thruster Bolt Tower Hook Bat Hammer Frame Aeroplane Strafer Magnum Loader Devastator Stinger Buster Guard Popper Militirized This is an in-the-work project to make the Heartless more effect for long-term warfare. Practically all fields, and types of combat. Bone Trooper '''- '''Gunslinger Crawler Watcher Steel Knight Steel Lancer Tri-Stalker Creeper Grunts Ex-Mercenaries, AWOL soldiers, and War criminals. The Grunts are composed entirely of people who have military training. These vicious man and woman are armed to teeth with guns, power armor, and high-tech war machines. Because Hades can revive them whenever they die, they are effectively pseudo-immortal, and fear death less then most people. Infact they now like to blast curse words at death (Grim to be precise). Still they don't like dying, and will make tactical retreats. Since they're pretty much military personnel, they're smarter then the goons of past villains, and are experts with their arsenel of lethal weaponry. Because of their skills, they tend to pick on villians who are generally weaker then them, meaning the less powerful members of the Org. Plus those who show incompetence (such as D.O.O.M., and the Sucky Alliance). They're very disrespectful to Father (mostly because he created the DCFDTL whom they loathe), and like to use the Sucky Alliance and the Ice Cream man as target practice. But they do respect villians with actual power, skill, and intelligence, such as the members of the Inner Circle, and especially Maleficent herself. They often refer to these members as either "Boss", or "Commander". Note: Because they can be brought back from the dead they can now play Live Action Halo, Gears of War, and Team Fortress 2 Unique Grunts Slyvia - The Grand General of the Grunts. Drew Nelson Claire Emile-Barlow Carter Hayden Zark Marco Rendoza Ace of Spades Sandra Kokoboshi Vlad Dracula Zeo Kevleer Jackie Luu Marlon(Former. Betrayed the Org. Experimental Clone in the works) Jules Merit Carlos Tatsuo Hamilton Ramon Rios Aidan Crane Jane Webb Maria Strong Troop Types Grunt - Standard Infantry. Grunts are well trained, and more then motivated to get the job done. Vicious, and bloodthirsty, Grunts won't hesitate to kill a target. Standard Grunts are usually armed with assuault rifles, laser rifles, and shotguns. T LMG Trooper- better trained, and more heavily armed, and carry more body armor. LMG Troopers wield Light Machine Guns, and can lay down suppression fire on enemy units. They're discipline, organized, and lethal, and can really bring the fight to the enemy. Gunner- These Grunts man mounted turrets. They sometimes carry portable turrets on their backs. They're a defensive type infantry. Shock Trooper- Shock Troopers are fast lightly armoed infantry, and usually come in pairs. They're close-combat experts, and carry SMGs. These guys prefer speed and agility to close in on enemy troops. Elite Shock Trooper '''- These lean and mean special forces of the Org Army are highly trained and srategically skilled. The elites are all hardened veterans with wits to match their bloodthirstiness. Elites train in every possible condition and are ready to operate completely independent of support units. They are capable of very flexible deployments in a wide range of missions. '''Commando - Commandos advance to close range as quickly as possible, using their shotguns to take out opponents from short distances. Though slightly slower and a lot more armored than a Shock Trooper, Commandos use a similar tactic of closing the distance quickly and unloading their shotguns when in close range. To avoid having to reload, one of their tactics is moving quickly to close combat range before they run out of bullets. Pyro Trooper - Armed with portable incendiary weapons, Pyro Troopers specialize in clearing out enemy trenches and bunkers. Though they wear a brominated flame-retardent suit that offers excellent shildeing from the flames, Pyro Troopers are still vulnerable to enemy fire. Rifleman - The Rifleman is a defensive unit used by the Org Army to fortify the rear ranks of a battlefield. They hold up in well covered positions behind lines of assault infantry and the more agile close range troops. They specialize in firing semi-auto rifles, which normally packs a punch, but requires the Rifleman's patience and steady aim to function optimally. Sniper '''- Fast on their feet, and accurate with their rifles. Snipers tend to shoot at anything that's even remotely exposed, a dangerous habit when combined with a height advantage, and these guys often stick to elevated surfaces. Snipers can either be equipped with a cloaking or shielding device. When using a sniper rifle with a red dot laser, that's visible to the enemy, they take a shield, this set of equipment is often used in assaults. During covert missions, and when not using a rifle with a RDL, snipers are equipped with a cloaking device. '''Support Trooper - The Support Trooper specializes in firing RPGs, and Missiles. By himself, he's somewhat vulnerable to enemy attack, but when he is combined with regular troops, the Support Trooper is a force to be reckoned with. They are specifically trained to take out enemy vehicles and aircraft and are often found fighting from elevated positions and longer ranges. Tesla Trooper -A well-armored soldier equipped with an Arc Rifle. The Hazmat Trooper can instantly knock enemies out of cover, and deal large amounts of damage continously until the target is dead. Because of his superior armor, and the power of the Arc Rifle, the Hazmat Trooper rarely uses cover, preferring to advance steadily on his opponents from medium range. If a target should remain in cover for a long time, the Hazmat Trooper has a supply of Phosphorous Grenades to flush the target out. Slash Trooper - This Grunt doesn't carry a projectile weapon, only a razor sharp wrist mounted knife. The Slash Trooper uses his body armor to absorb impacts while charging his opponents and prefers to knock them to the ground in order to deliver a devastating blow. Jetpack Trooper - The Jetpack Trooper is a specially trained Grunt that uses a gun mounted Jetpack to engage enemies in locations where standard troops have difficulty operating or cannot operate at all. The Jetpack Trooper will often use the Jetpack to fly above his foes to engage in aerial surprise atttacks. The Jetpack is armed with a chassis mounted, rapid-fire, SMG that can quickly tear enemies to pieces. Recent upgrades to the jetpack have given it longer flying time, and it can now be equipped with a minature flame thrower. Another upgrade is the addition of a shield. Heavy Trooper - Covered from head to toe in heavy blast steel armor. Heavy Troopers are slow moving, but are hard to bring down. Their only weak spot is their head. They can be equipped either with a heavy machine gun, a multi-shot grenade launcher, a pair of flamethrowers, or a pair of plasma rifles. Burst Trooper - These guys wear liquid armor which offers substantially protection against foes. Because of the protection their armor offers, they often advance slowly onto enemy positions. Physically attacks cannot pierce the Liquid armor, but it can be hacked, shut down, and destroyed afterwards. Burst Troopers either use burst rifles, or fully automatic shotguns. Laser Trooper - These Grunts also wear Liquid Armor. Laserman are equipped with streaming laser rifles. Whisper Trooper - These guys wear Spectre Armor which grants them cloaking capabilities. Whispers carry SMGs, and are equipped with wrist-mounted daggers. Tall Grunt - These grunt's suits are equipped spindle-legged armature, elevating them greatly off the ground, hence the name. They have a pair of shield on their sides. Tall Grunts are armed with the deadly Desolator Longbow. Their long legs allow them to walk over hazardous terrain, or above poisoned grounds. Rampage Grunt - These vicious Grunts are armed with weapons such as drills, swords, rocket launcher and a machinegun. They're almost unstoppable, charging and destroying everything at sight, but they also have a critical weakness. Because their systems use a lot of power they're pronbe to overheating their cerebral circuits and it cancompletely shutdown their systems until it’s cool off by cooling units. The machine gun on their backs are used as a defense mechanism when they shut off. It has an external power source, meaning it won't shutdown with the rest of it's weapons. Blaster Grunt - a big Grunt with two big enormous arm canons that are highly destructive. These cannons are capable of reducing entire targets to dust. It's a very powerful opponent, and it's one weakness is that it has to recharge it's cannons if they been fired continously for too long. Streak Grunt - a crawling cat-like grunt with a long range cannon and machine gun in its back. They're fast, destructive, and merciless. These beast-like soldiers are used as their rapid assault attackers and stealth scouts for infiltration. They maybe fast and strong, but they also have a weak body structure due to the limited immunity on their protective skin and armor. Heavy Grunt - This monstrous Grunt is equipted with some of latest weapons technology and can operate in many different battlefield enviroments, including land, air, water, and even space. It's large arm is really a giant BLADE system, and it can switch from arm cannon, rocket launcher, machine gun, giant laser, railgun and even a giant chainsword. With it's large body, massive strength, and firepower, this is one of the Org's most deadliest troops. Railgunner - These big grunts have had their strength triple to carry their massive weapon, which is a giant long-range railgun that's fired from their chest. The blast fired from the cannon is powerful enough to level almost 2 city blocks in one shot. Assassin - These soldiers are entirely female. They're highly trained stealth killers who never hesitate to kill. They're used for infiltration, and (of course) assination. They have been known to be the death of many Society agents. These lethal, deadly, and violent femme fatale are almost equal to a perfect weapon. Psycho-Engineer - both a scientist and an engineer. This militant-scientists can create a wide variety of malicious machinery, right on the battlefield. Their white coats can create an astral projection field that is able to make them invisible and allow them to phase through walls. They're also skilled hackers and have been known hack the Society's computer network for secret information. Quantum Legionnaire - Originally equipped with a transdimensional phase imprisoner. They have since replaced that weapon with Quantum Javelins which can perform the task much more efficiently. Quantum Legionnaires are highly trained soldiers, and are quite powerful on their own. They can use their Javelins to capture enemy personal, and send them to an Org holding facility. Black Ace - These Grunts posesse more advance jetpacks that allows them greater sustained flight. Using this jetpack requires more training, and these grunts are exceptional soldiers. Black Ace's either rapid-fire nailguns, or railguns. Elite Marauder - Well trained, and highly skilled soldiers. Elite Marauders wear high-tech power armor, and are armed with a customizable halberd-like weapon. True to their name, Elite Marauders are among the toughest of the Org's troops, and are often put in charge of Battalions of Grunts, and other Org Minions. Elite Marauders have the authority to call in artillery or air strikes, and can be equipped with a device that allows them to summon in Org reinforcements. Their primary weapon is a halberd-like machine that can be modified to adapt accordingly to the combat situation. The Halberd can be equipped with a variety of combat "tips", both for melee and ranged combat. Hunter Adept - Psychics armed with with long range rifles, and cloaking suits. Hunter Adepts are deadly marksman, and use their abilities to enhance their physical attributes to superhuman levels. Nanowolf - Unlike the rest of the Grunts, most of the Nanowolves don't have a military background. The Nanowolfs are infact recruited from dangerously derranged psychopaths and killers with almost no shred of humanity in them. Nanowolfs wear a highly advanced suit, based on another group's Nanosuit technology. The suits give them enhance reflexes, speed, and endurance, and moderate stealth capabilites. The suits also allow them to scale walls. Their primary weapons consist of claws, and mini grenade launchers. Nanowolfs have been known to howl like rabid animals (and in a sense that's basically what they are). Nanowolves are used as stealth speciailists. Blitz Grunt - Not only does this class of Grunt wears heavy body armor, but he also has extra armor on his chest, and legs. But the name comes from his weapons. Blitz Grunts are armed with two Swarmer Missile Launchers, both mounted on their shoulders, and a carry a powerful Gauss Rifle. The standard tactics for these soldiers is to charge an enemy position while continouing to blast it with missile fire. Dragoon - Berserker - big, muscular, genetically enhanced soldiers. Berserkers are large man, encased in heavy armor. Their genetic engineering has given them steel-like muscles (unnecessary with their armor), highten senses, and increased rage and aggression. Living up to their name, Berserkers charge at the nearest enemy, demolishing everything in their path. Big Hitter - The latest addition to the Org's ranks. Big Hitter's are suppose to be the Organization's answer to Rapture's Big Daddies. Big Hitters are 10 feet tall, armored, muscular giants. Their legs have been augmented to grant them incredible leaping abilities, and their primary weapon is a massive Charge Cannon. The Charge Cannon is often attached to the right arm. Their left arm can be equipped with a variety of weaponry, often a Power Fist. Field Captain - Onyx Grunt - In a sense, Elite Grunts. Onyx Grunts have been trained well, and have years of experience. They're well skilled, and armed with the most advance infantry weapons the Org can offer. They are also armed with energy leashes which they use with deadly efficiency. Onyx Grunts can also access special "terminals" which gives them access to a wide variety of weaponry. Convict '''- Finding rogues with military training isn't all that easy. To compensate for this, the Org does liberate every criminal, and reprobrate from any prison they can find. These convicts go through several intiations, and given training, and taught combat skills. Some trainers believe learning on the job, so the Org sometimes send in squads of Convicts into combat zones, as part of their training. The average Convict is armed either with an assault rifle, or shotgun, and given light ballistic armor. But they are free to loot any weapon they find. Convicts can be order to complete tasks that would normally be given to more experienced soldiers. If they succeed they're promoted, and given stronger armor and better guns. LA-VGM As mentioned before, Hades revives the Grunts whenever they fall in battle, and this has allowed them to play Live-Action versions of various multiplayer games such as Halo, Gears of War, Super Monday Midnight Combat, Tribes: Ascend, and Team Fortress 2. LA-VGM Weapons Weaponry Standard Weaponry '''Org Combat Knife, Model II, Model III, & Model IV Vehicles The Organization uses a combination of vehicles designed by their own engineering staff, and vehicles vehicles based off designs from other factions. These are NOT looted vehicles. The Org used what information they gathered to consturct these machines. Despite the name and similar appearance, these types of vehicles tend to have a different look than the original, and their performence has been greatly improven as well. This list includes both regular combat vehicles, mechs, and power armor. The majority of the Org war machines are simply updated versions of the Coalition State's (Rifts Earth) technology. Power Armor Mauler Power Armor '- '''Terror Trooper Power Armor '- '''Glitter Boy Killer Power Armor Smiling Jack Light SAMAS Super SAMAS Striker SAMAS Land Vehicles Prowler '''- An armored six-wheeled recon/transport vehicle. Prowlers are common and have become the de facto infantry vehicle for the Organization. Prowlers are armed and armored. Their standard machine guns can be swap for other weapons such as TOW missiles. '''Juggernaught - the main Armored Personal Carrier for the Organization. The Juggernaught is a large, heavily armored vehicle on 8 monster truck tires that capable of easily inserting entire squads of grunts into a firefight. Juggernaughts can also transport up 4 medium sized power armor, or two heavy power armor. H.A.T. - Heavy Armored Transport. Odd name, but this mobile gun platforms can deploy a squad of Grunts right into enemy fortifications. Not to mention carry a second squad on top. APF '''- Armored Personel Fist. A really, really big APC. This massive transport's front is completely armored in a nearly indestructible metal. The APF is designed to plow right through enemy fortifications and deploy it's passengers. It accomplishes this with the help of "boosters" mounted on it's side. How the Org managed to make such a leviathan of a vehicle go so fast is anyone's guess. '''Lightning Tank - Stormbringer Tank - Devastation Strider - A massive battleship on four legs. The Devastation Striders are becoming more and more common in the Org's assaults. These machines are are hundreds of feet tall, and are litterally covered in guns. Mark V APC Mark VII Slayer APC Mark IX EPC Grinning Skull Main Battle Tank CTX-50 Line Backer Heavy Assault Tank CTX-52 Sky Sweeper AA Tank Mark IX MLRS CTX-54 Fire Storm Mobile Fortress Mecha UAR-1 Enforcer Robot IAR-2 Abolisher IAR-3 Skull Smasher IAR-4 Hellraiser IAR-5 Hellfire Spider-Skull Walker Scout Spider-Skull Walker Scorpion-Skull Walker Devastator Organization Mecha - Advanced Mecha. Used for mech worlds. Aircraft Death Bringer APC Death's Head Transport Sky Lifter Command Car Scarab Officer Car Skull Patrol Car Scout Rocket Cycle Warbird Rocket Cycle Wind Jammer Sky Cycle Black Lightning Demon Locust Nightwing Talon VTOL Fighter/Bomber Bone Raptor Flying Leviathan Org Mark II Seacraft Aerospace Ships Armada Titans Titan - The Org's ultimate weapon line. Gangs Morningstar Luchadores Deckers SynthBorgs Combat Robots 'Main Robotic Army' These machines are the Org's primary robotic forces. Because of their versatility, they are deployed in great numbers, alongside the Grunts. (Source: Vanquish, Binary Domain) Combat Drone Support Drone Kill-Bot Exterminator Dread-Shell Hunter-Slayer Drone Tank Harpy 'CIS Droid Army ' Droid Army Underworld Army With Hades the Dark introduction into the Org, his own Underworld Army has become a main part of the Org's forces. Underworld Army 'Alien Forces' 'Mental Aliens' Mental's Horde 'Insecticons' These aren't the same Insecticons that are part of the Decepticons, but instead another transforming race with many abilities similar to Cybertronians. They are semi-organic and numerous, and rumoured to have been a Decepticon experiment. Padro Lodo, Dr.Eggman, Dr.Animo, and many Org and Decepticon scientists have created "scaled-down" versions for use as regular troops. The regular size Insecticons are used for anti-autobot operations. They have recently begun to fill the niche that Mecha would normally occupied. They are almost ideal for invading worlds where the locals utilize mechs. (eg; BattleTech, Gundam, RoboTech, Code Geass, etc.) All of their alt-modes are based on the mecha, and vehicles of the Migou. Cockroach Earwig Locust Fireant Grub Scorpion Silverfish Dragonfly Mosquito Wasp Mantis Spider Paddlebug Flea Crayfish Tapeworm Yellowjacket Beetle Darter Spinner 'Decepticons' Decepticons - The Decepticons have been given many, many new alt-modes to create new soldiers, thus making the Decepticons even stronger. The Decepticons are one of the heavy hitters for the Org, and can even fight mecha. Although it would make sense to send to use them to combat the Autobots, the Insecticons have taken on that role. 'Gargoyles' Gurgoyle Gargoyle Gargoylite Gargoyle Mage Gargoyle Lord Gurgoyle Power Armor Gargoyle Power Armor Avenger Bot Wrecker Bot Super Bot 'Miscellaneous' Brodkil Brutal Armies The Brutal Armies Demons The Organization utilizes both science and magic. And is a collective of all sorts of sinister, and loathsome beings. It shouldn't be surprising that the Org occasionally summons demons to fight for them. Megami Tensei These supernatural creatures have proven valuable in combat, and the Org makes good use of them. SMT Demons Demons Feral Machines The Feral Machines were scrapped from the Org's army, and have been replaced with much more efficiant units. These vicious mechanisims can be found roaming the wastelands, acting more like feral animals, instead of machines. There's an increasing rumour that some of the more intelligent models, have formed some sort of Society, and are gathering their strength. For what exactly, is unknown, but these machines are hostile to both Soc, and Org, and should either be avoided or destroyed. It's not unlikely that they could be preparing for a war against both factions. But it's doubtful they could. Even with a united force, most of the original models aren't built for long term warfare, wich the both the Org, and Soc (readying itself actually) are. 'Infantry' Chomp-Bot Bomb-Bot Jellyfish Fodder Fogger Ham-Mer Slammer Tar-Tar G-Love Spinner Flinger Chuck Monsoon BZZZT!-Bot Turret Popper Arf Arf Doug Sleepytime Tubelet Slick M.A.R.V. Reaper - four-legged death machines armed to the teeth with machine guns, rocket launchers, sticky-net launchers, and acid grenades. 'Monsters' Skull Cat Seamstress Cut-Mouth Coeurl Spider Basilisk Adamantoise Peryton Goblin Elf Troll Giant Behemoth Hound Rhino Rat-Bat - a failed attempt to make copies of a certain Decepticon cassette. 'Machines Edit' Steel Behemoth (Tripod) Scout Balloon Transporter Carrier Assembler 'Unidentified Models' These models of Feral Machines are NOT part of the original lineup of robots, who would eventually become the Feral Machines. They appeared a couple months after the Originals were discarded into the wasteland. Just like any other Feral Machine, they're hostile to both factions (and any for that matter), but they seem to leave other Feral Machines alone for some reason. Feral Machines have been known to attack each other. Monsters Most of the monsters, first used by the Org, have been removed from the Org's military. They are commonly found in the wastelands. Still, the Org does use some warbeasts, both captured, modified, and created. Standard War Animals The Org uses these creatures more then any other type of monster. Well, more often then others. War-Skag - These are cybernetic versions of the Skags from Pandora. They are faster, stronger, smarter, and much, much more ferocious then they're natural counterparts. And they have more armor as well. Cyborg Rhino-Buffalo - Cy-Dragons Genetically modified Dragons, captured from the world of Vkings, and cloned, and augmented. Many different species were captured, and weaponized. Deadly Nadder Gronckle Hideous Zippleback Monstrous Nightmare Terrible Terror Timberjack Thunderdrum Skrill Scauldron Whispering Death Changewing Horde Monsters The Org has managed to captured many creatures from the world of Caen, and twist them into deadly killing machines (even though most of them were deadly killing machines to begin with!) Netherworld Monsters These creatures have been heavily modified to fit the Org's tactics. Genetics and cybernetics have "refriened" them into lethal killing machines. FF Monsters The Org has decided to "copy" what PSICOM did. Turn the creatures of their world into weapons. Various monsters from the many worlds of the Final Fantasy series have been captured, and weaponized. Each serves a purpose in the Org's army, as useful attack beasts, and possible warmounts. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Henchmen Category:Organization